leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Mulan
Mulan VHS Mulan (February 2, 1999) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * "The following preview..." * "Please Stay Tuned" * A Bug's Life Preview * Sing a Song with Pooh Bear Preview * 101 Dalmatians Preview * Disney.com Preview * Tarzan Sneak Peek * "Feature Presentation" * "This film has been modified..." * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening/The Huns Have Invaded China * Daily-Moment Review * "Honor to Us All" * The Matchmaker * "Reflection" * A Proclamation from the Emperor * Mulan's Choice * Mushu's First * A Guardian for Mulan * A Message for the Emperor * Mulan Meets Mushu * Entering the Camp/'What's Your Name' * Training/"I'll Make a Man Out of You" * Chi-Fu's Bad News * Urgent News from the General/"A Girl Worth Fighting For" * General Li is Dead * Avalanche * Mulan Has Been Discovered * Shan-Yu is Back * "I'll Make a Man Out of You" (Reprise) * Mulan vs. Shan-Yu * The Final Battle * Mulan Returns Home/The Happy Ending * End Credits (Songs: "True to Your Heart" and "Reflection") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant) = Mulan (February 1, 2000) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo (With Black Background) * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Preview * An Extremely Goofy Movie Preview * "Coming Soon to Own on Video" * Sing a Song with Tigger Preview * "Now Available to Own on Video and DVD" * Pinocchio Preview * Disney.com Preview * "Join Us After the Feature" * "Feature Presentation" * "This film has been modified..." * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Main Title * The Huns Attack * Last-Moment Review * "Honor to Us All" * The Matchmaker * "Reflection" * A Proclamation from the Emperor * Mulan's Choice * The Ancestors * A Guardian for Mulan * A Message from the Emperor * The Powerful Mushu * A Man's World * The Greatest Troops of All Time * Rise and Shine * "I'll Make a Man Out of You" * Close Call * Mushu's Plan * Urgent News from the General * "A Girl Worth Fighting For" * A Village Destroyed * The Hun Onslaught * The Masquerade is Over * Indesctructible Huns * Victory Celebration * Huns in the Imperial City * Saving the Emperor * Honor for Mulan * "True to Your Heart"/End Credits * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant) * Christina Aguilera Music Video: "Reflection" * 8 Degrees Music Video: "True to Your Heart" = Mulan: Special Edition (October 26, 2004) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * Bambi Preview * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Pooh's Heffalump Movie Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on DVD and Video" * Mary Poppins Preview * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Preview * Eloise at Christmastime Preview * "Join Us After the Movie" * "Feature Presentation" * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * The Beginning * Mulan's Morning * "Honor to Us All" * Meeting the Matchmaker * "Reflection" * Fa Zhou is Called to Fight * Mulan Takes Her Father's Place * The Ancestors' Wake Up Call * Mushu Destroys the Great Stone Dragon * Huns in China * Mulan Meets Mushu * Battle Camp * Mushu's Wake Up Call * Arrow Scene * "I'll Make a Man Out of You" * Huns * Bathing Scene * Mushu Creates a Fake Order from Shang's Father * "A Girl Worth Fighting For" * The Burned-Out Village * Huns Attack * Mountain Fight * A Life for a Life * Huns Survive the Avalanche * Mulan Warns Shang About Shan-Yu * The Huns Capture the Emperor * "I'll Make a Man Out of You" (Reprise) * Saving the Emperor * Final Battle * Mulan is Praised by the Emperor * Mulan Returns Home * End Credits (Songs: "True to Your Heart" and "Reflection") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) * Mulan II Sneak Peek = Mulan II (February 1, 2005) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * Bambi Preview * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Pooh's Heffalump Movie Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on DVD and Video" * Lilo and Stitch: Stitch Has a Glitch Preview * Disney Princess Preview * The Incredibles Preview * "Feature Presentation" * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening Credits * "Lesson #1" * Shang's Proposal * Mushu's on His Road Out * Yin and Yang * The New Mission * "A Girl Worth Fighting For" * The Princess and their Guards * Mushu's Meddling * "I Wanna Be Like Other Girls" * Mushu's Puppet Show * Breaking a Vow * Fulfilling the Duty * The Wedding * Back on the Pedestal * End Credits/"I Wanna Be Like Other Girls"/"Here Behind Me" * DisneyToon Studios Logo * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) Category:Disney